dc_and_marvel_generation_onefandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Woman
Princess Diana (ダイアナ, Daiana), was born the royal Amazonian Princess of Themyscira; the sacred homeland of the ancient tribe of Amazons of Greecian myth, also known as Wonder Woman (ワンダーウーマン, Wandā Ūman), was the princess of the Amazonians and one of the original seven founders of the Justice League. She was exiled after bringing outsiders to Themyscira, but was later welcomed back and made ambassador for her home. "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazonians! I won't be denied!" :—Wonder Woman. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Susan Eisenberg (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance She is a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair and blue eyes. She is ageless and attractive in appearance, sporting a slender yet curvaceous frame with a sizeable bust and lean yet well-muscled build. As Diana Prince As Wonder Woman She wears a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt, and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She wears red boots with a white stripe on the front side. Wonder Woman wears silver bracelets around her wrists, red star earrings, and wears a golden diadem with a red star on her forehead. She also has a golden lasso, which hangs from her belt when not used. *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Diana_Prince_DCAU_012.png|Diana Prince. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Justice League **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (leader and close friend) **Bruce Wayne/Batman (teammate and love interest) **John Stewart/Green Lantern (friend and teammate) **J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (friend and teammate) **Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (friend and teammate) **Barry Allen/Flash (teammate) Family *Hippolyta (mother) *Hades (possible father) *Aresia (foster sister) Neutral Rivals *Cheetah Enemies *Imperium *Circe *Darkseid *Granny Goodness *Gilotina *Lashina *Stompa *Mad Harriet *Lex Luthor *Solomon Grundy *Black Manta *Bizarro *Gorilla Grodd *Toy Man *Captain Cold *Time Trapper Powers and Abilities Diana was "blessed by the gods" with amazing speed and strength. She also possessed the power of flight, silver bracelets that could deflect all sorts of projectiles, and an indestructible golden lasso. She wore "armor" created by the Greek god, Hephaestus. Initially, the armor was taken by Diana without permission, and thus it was some time before Diana became aware of its additional potential. Diana provided additional muscle to the Justice League lineup, besides Superman. In addition, she was adept at providing cover for her allies, utilizing her "bullets and bracelets" routine to deflect artillery fire, lasers, and Green Lantern-style energy beams and constructs. Also of note was her golden lasso, which proved useful on multiple occasions for seizing various objects. It also contained the power to force the truth out of anyone wrapped in it. Diana has shown herself to be one of the most powerful beings in the Justice League. Though not as powerful as Superman, she gave Superman a sound beating when he realized the illusion after they mistook each other for monsters. Powers * Divine Empowerment: ** Superhuman Strength: ** Superhuman Stamina: ** Superhuman Durability: ** Invulnerability: ** Super Hearing: ** Flight: ** Superhuman Speed: ** Superhuman Agility: ** Empathy: ** Charisma: Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): * Aviation: * Weaponry: Strength level Weaknesses Equipment * Shield: * Bracelets of Submission: Silver bracelets that allow her to deflect bullets and energy beams, plus a virtually indestructible magic lasso that compels those ensnared by it to tell the truth. * Lasso of Truth: The wielder must be worthy. Gadgets Weapons * Wonder Woman's Tiara: Her tiara one her head, which can be used as a throwing weapon similar to a boomerang. * Sword Transportation * Invisible Jet: Gallery History Past Diana began life as a clay sculpture. Her mother, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, breathed life into her so that she might have a child of her own. Diana later discovered that she had been "sculpted" by not just her mother, but also by her mother's lover, Hades. Diana had the chance to verify this information, but turned the chance down because she "knew who raised her." Synopsis See also External links * Wonder Woman Wikipedia * Wonder Woman DC Database Notes & Trivia *Wonder Woman first appeared in All-Star Comics #8 (1941). *Diana adores the ability to fly and the freedom it allows. She often attempts to share the experience with new friends by carrying them into the sky. *After spending a year following the Infinite Crisis to "find herself", Diana, with Batman's help, formed a new identity as Diana Prince and began working as an agent for the Department of Metahuman Affairs; now able to turn human, thanks to Circe, Diana alternates between being Wonder Woman and being Diana Prince as humanity's champion between the mortal and magical realms. *Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth was forged by the god, Hephaestus, from the Golden Girdle of Gaea that was once worn by Antiope, sister of Queen Hippolyta, and given to Hippolyta after hers was stolen by Heracles as part of his Twelve Labors. Empowered by the Fires of Hestia, the Lasso forces anyone held by it to tell and understand the absolute truth. * As part of the heroic "Trinity", Wonder Woman is considered to represent the heroic facade of inspiration, the life between light and dark, mythological science, the warrior way and adventurism; she works to show people the wonders of peace over the troubled glories of war. Category:Species Unknown Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Category:DC Universe Characters